Hold me always and forever
by allwaysandforever
Summary: My first HP fan cower in fear oh people! Harry falls of his broomagain well to be fair he is helped by Malfoy. He lands rather heavily on the ground, but not in his own time. Features an AU past and an AU Harry and a very Au Tom. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay so this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. It probably sucks, wait scratch that, it definitely does. Features a very AU Harry and an AU past. At the beginning Harry is 15, do the maths yourself. Please forgive my demented imagination. R&R, pweeese!

Summary: Harry falls of his broom (again) and lands rather heavily on the ground, there's only one catch, he's no longer in the same time!

A/N (again) Harry's thoughts are in italics.

"I hate Monday's" groaned Ronald Weasly, he's head in his hands.

Hermione Granger shot him a scornful look, and went back to reading. Harry didn't say anything; he was also reading a book, much to Ron's disgust and Hermione's joy.

Harry was still small for his age; he had a suspicion that, if not for his fame, he would constantly be being mistaken for a third year. His black hair was as messy as ever and his brilliant emerald eyes still shone with joy and love, despite the horrors he had witnessed. He had spent most of last year in what he referred to as 'Daily Torture Class with The Greasy Hook Nosed Git" and most other people called "Necessary Magical Training". Hermione had nearly died of jealously when he had told her, Ron had nearly died of laughing.

"HA SUCK, stuck with Snape for an hour every day"

"Really Ron! Harry, you are so lucky, think of all the things you'll be learning"

"Yep, Mione, I'm sure he'll take great pleasure in teaching me to block Crucio, while he's shooting it at me!"

Amazingly Harry had learnt fast and well, much to Snape's horror. He was now taking 7th year classes and thrashing everyone in them.

Today however was no ordinary day of "7th year thrashing classes". Today was the annual "Hogwarts Olympics".

_Oh YAY! _Thought Harry with great sarcasm.

The golden trio wandered outside along with the rest of the school, to find that the whole of the front lawns (including the lake) had been turned in a giant events ring. There were 20 different activities, from flying to muggle shooting with guns. "Disgusting, this place is disintegrating daily" sneered Malfoy. "Like your brain Malfoy" muttered Harry.

Harry signed up for Dodge the Hex. A game which involved one person on a broom and a line of people firing hexes at them. Not surprisingly there was a long que of Slytherins waiting. Hermione. Ron, all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and nearly all of the teachers (apart from, of course Snape) all told him not to enter. But, well, since when did Harry listen to other people.

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, the timer was started and the hexes were thrown. Not a single one had hit him, and none of them would have, if it hadn't been for Malfoy. Actually it was never proved to be Malfoy, but who else would know **that** kind of spell. The words came out of the crowd and stealthy followed Harry, without his wand Harry could do nothing to get rid of them. The spell touched him gently, almost a kiss. Harry went limp and slid of his broom. The crowd gasped and as one started to move forward in the hope of catching him. Maybe they would have, but you will never know. Because Harry Potter, The Saviour Of The Wizarding World, never touched the ground, several feet from it he simply dissolved in a wash of white light. And all was left was the gently whispered words

"exanimus dudum perago"

A/N soooo love it hate. Tell me!

The translation for the last spell is lifeless, time, travel. It's simply the steps of the spell.

I know understand why authors have trouble writing such long chapters, I thought this one was okay, till I saw it on the website.

Ja Ashita


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so here is the next chapter, not that anyone is reading this. Please do tell me what you think of it!

Harry was aware of a rushing sound in his ears. A feeling of heaviness, and then the unpleasant realization that he was rapidly approaching the ground at high speed. Then contact, painful contact, with said ground. He lay there and waited for the pleasantness of unconscious to take him.

Tom Riddle looked out the window in complete and utter boredom. That fool Dumbledore was jabbering on about some 'highly advanced theory'. _Highly advanced_, he thought sarcastically, _I mastered this in third year. Imbeciles, all of them. Though lovable imbeciles. _He grinned to himself, looking over to the group of people whom he called friends. _I should be ashamed of myself, half of them are Gryffindors! _He returned to gazing out the window. The sky was clear, except for a falling shape. _Probably a falcon _he mused. Looking more closely Tom relised that it would have to be a very large falcon, without wings, and falling without control.

"HOLY MERLIN"

The whole class (including Dumbledore) started in shock as the usually quite Tom Riddle jumped up from his seat and rushed out of the room. The class looked at each other in bewilderment, then as one followed him.

Tom frantically run through the corridors and down the stairs, it couldn't be, but he had been so sure. He had seen a boy, falling, without a broom in sight. As he catapulted out the school doors and onto the grounds, he wondered what the hell he was doing. This was completely out of character, normally _not that this is a regular occurrence _Tom thought with wry humour. _Normally he would have put up his hand and drawled in a bored voice "Professor, I think it might interest you to know that there is currently a young boy falling from the sky, with no broom". _

Yes, there was definitely something wrong with him. For one thing he had almost felt a connection with the boy, Insane, he knew.

Tom came to the Quidditch field, about 5 seconds later the rest of the class entered, to behold an amazing, and slightly terrifying sight.

10:45:06

A small black haired boy was falling to earth, seemingly without doing anything to stop himself.

10:45:40

Tom Riddle was streaming across the Quidditch pitch towards him.

10:45:50

Tom Riddle drew his wand and began to chant "arresto…"

10:46

The boy hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Harry's vision was almost entirely filled with blackness when someone leaned over him. The someone looked an awful lot like the Tom Riddle from the chamber of secrets, but that would be impossible, thought Harry blurrily, and then he passed out.

Dominick Potter was the first to break out of the thrall that held the whole class. He ran over to where Tom was now leaning over the boy.

"Oh Merlin Tom, what happened?"

Tom looked up, shaken by the morning's events. "Well obviously I know the answer to that, he was bungee jumping and his cord broke"

"Easy Tom, I was just asking, no need for sarcasm". In the background people were screaming, some had caught a glimpse of the bone sticking out from the boys arm, and were retching. Others were screaming for a healer, most of them were simply screaming.

Dumbledore's voice broke through the hysteria. "Silence, Adrian I want you to got get Madam Althea, tell her to hurry" Dumbledore walked over to Tom and stood beside him, looking down at the mysterious boy that fell from the sky.

A/N there you go, these things are so bloody short. I know I suck at writing, but it would be nice if someone verified it.


	3. Chapter 3

Character Guide: I know that when I'm reading other peoples stories I often have trouble remembering which character is which, so here is a basic guide to the characters in my fanfiction, nearly all of the names are greek by the way.

Dominick Potter: Black hair, brown eyes, chaser, hates studying, is protective of Harry and is his grandfather, currently 16, in Gryffindor

Aiden Weasley: Name means "fiery". Name matches his personality (and his hair), has a twin with whom his best pranks are pulled, do not insult his family on pain of death, is training Harry to cause as much mischief and chaos as possible, whishes he knew just how Harry knows so many secret corridors, rooms, and the whereabouts of everyone. Currently 16 and in Gryffindor.

Adish Weasley: Name means "fire" shares all the traits of his twin Aiden.

Adrian Lestrange: Rich, nice to his friends, insufferable to people he doesn't like, decides whether he likes people on his first meeting with them, in Slytherin, 17 years old.

Favian Malfoy: Likes Tom-therefore likes Harry, unwittingly causes people to feel inferior, best friends with Lestrange, in Slytherin, 17 years old.

Tom Riddle: Has very few real friends, those he does have he would do anything to protect, is not yet evil (just slightly twisted), is currently searching for the chamber of secrets, loves Harry like the little brother he never had, is in Slytherin, 16 years old.

Auralia Black: Is in Slytherin, very similar to Sirius though, loves giving Harry makeovers, is determined to get Harry and Tom together, 15 years old.

Harry Potter: Is shy, small and cute, loves the fact that nobody here hero worships him, has been abused and the Dursley's and so hates being touched, is very weak from his fall, is a wonderful seeker, has awful nightmares, speaks Parseltongue, is resorted into……….and is 15 years old, brillant for his age, takes 6th year classes in this time.

TEACHERS

Argus Filch: is still hanging around being a greasy git.

Madam Althea: her name means 'healer', is concerned about Harry, and discovers that he has been abused.

Dumbledore: Suspicious of Tom, likes Harry and is very proud of his transfiguration work.

A/N next chapter. Harry wakes up!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, I had completely forgotton about this story. I thought the reviews I was getting were for my other story. Then I was on the sight, looking for a cool story and I found this one. And I was like "Hey, I kinda like this. I wonder who wrote it." Then I was like, wait a sec, that's my name. I re-read the story, and then I remembered! I wrote this! WOW!

Sorry! Anyway this is the next chapter ( I don't think it flows that well though, probably 'cause theres such a difference in time between them, and my writing style changed.) Hope you like it.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"Mr Riddle would you be so kind as to…." Professor Dumbledore stopped what he was saying as he noticed that "The Mysterious Boy" was awake.

"Hello my dear boy I'm.." yet again the sentence was never finished, as the boy in question interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know." Dumbledore smiled kindly down at him

"Well then this will be easier, could you explain to us exactly how it was that you came in contact with our ground" Harry blinked

"Malfoy hit me with a curse while I was flying" Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I see, Mr Malfoy what have you got to say for yourself". Only Malfoy's confusion rivalled Harry's., then Harry remembered.

"Um, no sir, not this Malfoy. A different one from the future"

"A time travelling spell I see" said Dumbledore. Harry fidgeted moment, then blurted out what was on his mind.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but can you send me back, I have to go. If I stay here he'll kill everyone! I'm the only one who can stop him! I have to go back!" Harry's sentence finished hysterically and everyone was, once again, performing gold fish impersonations. Who would kill everyone? And why could this boy save them? Dumbledore (and Tom) were the only ones left seemingly unfazed by this revelation.

There was a pause in which; Harry wondered whether Voldemort knew he was gone, Tom wondered why the boy.. Harry was scared of him, Malfoy wondered what The Malfoy of The Future was like, Lestrange wondered whether Malfoy would go out with him, Dumbledore hoped the boy could tell him something about the socks of the future and various as yet unnamed characters thought about how cute Harry was.

The pause was ended by Dumbledore (who finally realised that the boy probably didn't want to talk about socks at the moment).

"We shall endeavour to send you back Mr..?"

"Oh, Harry, Harry Potter"

"Please understand Mr Potter that such an undertaking will take time, until we discover a way to send you back I think it would be best for you to remain a student here.

You shall be a distant cousin of the currant Mr Potter." Dumbldore gestured to a boy of around 16, he had brown eyes, the traditional messy black hair and was tanned. Dumbledore continued, as Harry examined his relative with interest. "You shall have been recently orphaned and have been home tutored till now, I take it you are a fourth year"

Harry ground his teeth in frustration, honestly! He wasn't that small!

"5th year he corrected, but I took my OWLs last year"

At this Dumbledore did look surprised, he raised his wand and commanded "Harry Potters OWL results" as he read them his eyes widened. "O's in everything Mr Potter I'm impressed."

"Oh great, another child genius" muttered a boy with red hair, who looked suspiciously like a Weasley.

"That's exactly what Tom got" commented a dark haired boy standing next to the-Malfoy-from-the-future. Everyone noticed that Harry looked terrified by the idea.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

There you go. Click the nice friendly 'review' button. You know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! You lucky people! I just realised that I have never put a disclaimer on this story. I am so sorry!

I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns everything.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"Okay Harry, this is how it's going to work" said Dominick Potter reassuringly. "You'll be placed in 6th year classes with us and you'll be sorted during dinner tonight, are you feeling okay? You don't need painkiller do you?"

Harry shook his head shyly. Dominick, upon learning that he was Harry's grandfather had become increasingly protective of him.

"Right, lets go then." He helped Harry to his feet and together they made their way to the Great Hall.

As they entered Harry subconsciously pressed closer to Dominick, he hated people staring at him!

Actually he was right to be afraid, Nearly the entirety of the female population of Hogwarts (and some of the male) was muttering among themselves about the 'adorable boy' who had just entered.

As they came closer to the teachers table Dominick leaned down and whispered 'this is where I leave you, good luck!"

Harry had a strong (and rather annoying) sense of as he placed the sorting hat on his head. All the other noise seemed to recede. And a small sad voice entered his head

"You poor thing, you have seen so much and your heart is scarred. You body is broken, but your mind still fights, let SLYTHERIN bring you from where you have fallen."

"Huh" thought Harry, then "WTF!" and finally "wait….Slytherin!" He wasn't a Slytherin, was he?

In second year Dumbledore had said he wasn't, but Dumbledore had said so many things.

Harry rose and numbly walked across to his new table. As he sat down, between Malfoy and Riddle, a Crabbe like creature moved to slap him on the back. Harry flinched and waited for the pain. But it never came.

He looked up, to meet the deep-sea blue eyes of Thomas Marvalo riddle. An invisible barrier had stopped the Crabbe-like-things hand.

Harry stared in confusion at Riddle, why did he just…

All of a sudden he became aware of a gentle raking of his mind! In panic he threw up barrier after barrier and _pushed_ the presence out of his mind.

Tom's eyes betrayed his surprise at the sudden, violent and skilled reaction.

"Where did you learn that, little one?" He hissed softly.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Pwease review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know. I'm amazingly lazy. I own nothing, damn… Actually I wonder if anyone reads these, all authors just put amusing comments up here.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

The Slytherin common room was dark, save for one light. Beneath it sat Tom Riddle devouring a book on Salazar Slytherin. He had found it just last week, but in the excitement had forgotten about.

The room was completely silent (Slytherins didn't believe in clocks, if you wanted to know the time you cast a spell, as a result unknowing first years were often late for class.)

The wonderful silence was shattered (in a rather rude manner) by a terrified scream, and a long drawn out cry of "Please, NO! I'm sorry!". Tom looked up in surprise, most Slytherins refrained from attacking their comrades, when everyone in the school hated you it was best not to have to worry about being stabbed in the back.

Frowning, he went to investigate. The cry was coming from Malfoys', Lestranges', Potters and coincidently, his dormitory. He entered to discover a very confused Lestrange and a highly annoyed Malfoy surrounding Potters bed. The boy in question was quite obviously in the thrall of some terrible nightmare.

Tom scowled in annoyance as he realised that neither of the fools (sometimes referred to as friends) were actually doing anything to help the brat.

He sighed and stormed over to the bed, leaned down and (for lack of anything better to do, and a desire to **not** have to deal with hundreds of annoyed Slytherins) scooped the brat up into his arms. Much to his surprise he could actually carry the kid without difficulty.

Settling down in an armchair (the Slytherin dorms were much nicer then the Gryffindor ones) he began to rub circles in the boys back. The cries slowly ceased, leaving Thomas Marvalo Riddle (feared 7th year Slytheirn) holding a sobbing child, a child that bore a remarkable resemblance to himself.

"I'm sorry"

"Wha…your're awake!"

"I forgot to put silencing charms up." Tom raised one elegant eyebrow, he was going to have to deal with this every night! Oh Joy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe, yet again I havn't updated for months, everybody else has such good excuses "my computer was hit by lightning, my computer got a virus, my best friends half sisters uncle in law father died…."

All I can say is I was to lazy, brilliant, I know!

J.K Rowling still hasn't decided to give me Harry and all his friends (and enemies). Damn!!

Anyways.. oh wait I need people to tell me whether or not they want this to be Tom/Harry slash!!! And had anyone got any actual plot ideas, at the moment this is going nowhere!

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Harry entered the hall looking tired and even smaller then usual, not that anyone could see him as he was being flanked by Crabbe and Goyle (under orders from Favian Malfoy).

Favian was waiting with Lestrange at the Slytherin table; he looked up at Harry's entrance and imperiously waved him over.

"Tom had given me instructions that you are to drink these potions and eat a healthy breakfast." He drawled, looking Harry up and down he continued "Merlin knows you need it, what does future Hogwarts do, starve its students?!"

Harry shook his head shyly and murmured something about having a fast matabolism.

"Umm, I'm really sorry about last night and all, it won't happen again I was kinda overwhelmed, forgot my silencing charms."

Malfoy waved off his apology languidly but Lestrange smiled kindly.

"Don't worry kid, we didn't mind, just freaked us of that's all. I advise you not to put up silencing charms, Tom would have a fit."

_Huh_ thought Harry, _ why the hell would he have a fit??_ But his question was left unanswered as Malfoy began to load his plate up with food and commanded him to eat.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

First class of the day was history with… you guessed it Prof. Bins.

"Oh god!!" moaned Harry.

"Wassup, little bro…"

"Scared of ghosts…"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "He still teaches in the future!"

The Weasly twins laughed.

"We find it easier…"

"If you see this class as…"

"an excellent time to improve your…"

"pranking skills!"

Harry smiled at them, for a moment it felt like he was back in his own time, a moment that Tom managed to shatter beautifully as he came up next to Harry.

"Did you take those potions?"

"Eeep! I mean, Yes sir!!!"

Tom, Adish and Aiden all stared at him, the twins burst out laughing and Tom groaned.

"Now you've done it, they'll never forget that!"

"Gomen Nasai!!"

"I don't speak Japanese."

"Then how did you know he was speaking Japanese" muttered Malfoy from behind him.

"The accent." replied Tom casually.

It should be noted at this point that Prof. Binns was not extraordinarily late; the entire class was just ignoring him.

"Umm, does anyone pay attention to Binns?" asked Harry quietly.

Dominick answered him, leaning on two legs of his chair and playing exploding snap with Auralia Black.

"Tom usually does, but he seems to think your much more interesting."

"Nooo!" moaned Auralia, whether because Tom wasn't paying attention or because the stack exploded filling the room with smoke Harry wasn't sure.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Classes in this time, Harry concluded at the end of the day were much less stressful then back home. Nobody took HOM (History of Magic) seriously, Divination was still a joke, Potions was wayyyy to easy without Snape and with Tom or Malfoy as your partner, and the teachers were way lax in everything else.

Possibly he mused because there was no impending threat of doom encouraging students. Maybe old Moldy was doing something good after all.

He entered the Slytherin common room, still followed by Crabbe and Goyle, to find Tom in the middle of a tantrum with Malfoy and Lestrange watching from a couch with amusement.

Harry hovered by the door uncertainly; he had bad experience with people and tantrums. Dudley's could end up being rather painful for him.

But before he could run Malfoy turned around and saw him, he smiled and beckoned him over. Seeing his hestitation and the object of the slightly fearful gaze he grinned.

"Tom shut up and sit down, your scaring the baby!"

Harry blinked, the wha….

Tom blinked, he was scaring Harry, wait the wha…

Lestrange blinked, turned around, saw Harry, and grinned.

"I LIKE IT!!!"

Harry was mortified; there was no way in hell they were going to call him…

"Come and sit down, baby."

He did, then realised he had responded to the nickname, and groaned. Adrian pulled him down between himself and Favian.

"The hell are you wearing."

Harry blushed; Dumbledore had given him some clothes till he could buy some at the next Hogsmead visit, he had charmed them smaller but the spell had come undone on the way to the common room and now he was practically swimming in them.

Favian and Tom joined in the scrutiny of his attire. Eyebrows raised and lips quirked into grins. Harry blushed, well aware that he looked ridicules and was incapable of moving without tripping over.

Tom smirked and crouched down in front if him.

"Are you wearing boxers?"

Adrians draw dropped and Favian looked ruffled. "Isn't he a bit young for you?!"

"WHAT" squeaked Harry in a high pitched voice.

Tom sighed and wacked Adrian and Favian on the heads.

"I didn't mean it like that, sick minded idiots." He turned to Harry. "If the boxers are the same size as everything else they'll just look like shorts" he explained.

"Oh" murmured Harry with relief. Looking around to make sure there was no one else in the common room he started to slip the oversized pants off.

Just as Auralia Black walked in.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Well, weird, random or just plain terrifying.

Thank You soooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I love all you people! Remember, reviews are the only reason I realise this story exist and bother to write anymore to it. That and school holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

Well I don't suppose you can call the last chapter a cliffhanger. In fact I just randomly decided to stop writing, that and I needed some way to introduce Auralia properly.

If I owned Harry Potter and all the little munchkins would I really be letting you all read this for free, c'mon I'm not NICE!

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Four frantic voices cried. Auralia (who had been previously frozen in shock) had her wand out with lightning speed and was currently pointing it at the three boys on the couch.

"You have exactly 4 seconds to explain, because at the moment I'm assuming that you three are all doing unspeakable and disturbing things to Dominicks cousin!"

Harry, blinking owlishly from the couch had never seen Tom speak faster then he was currently doing. Judging from the admiring looks he was getting from Adrian and Favian nether had they.

"He pants were to big?"

"Yes!" nodded Adrian fervently.

"So you three were helping him?"

"Precisely!" agreed Favian enthusiastically.

Auralia walked over to the couch, came around to in front of Harry and (pushing Tom aside) kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey sweetheart, were these boys doing anything you didn't want them to?" she asked in honeyed tones, remarkably different from the ones she had been using on the boys a few seconds ago.

Harry shook his head violently.

"So I don't need to hex them into next month and then go and tell Dominick?"

Harry head shaking increased.

She shot one last suspicious look at the Tom, Favian and Adrian, leaned forward and hugged Harry and departed. A joint sigh of relief escaped Harry's companions.

"Why are you scared of her?"

Tom scratched his head nervously over the loud denials of his friends.

"She knows like the whole library on hexes. And Dominick can be scary. I don't want to even think about what he would of done if she had told him we'd been doing…that kind of stuff to you!"

Harry grinned, he understood where they were coming from. Hermione could be pretty scary sometimes.

Hastily diverging himself of the troublesome pants he settled done in the couch.

"So…what were you so angry 'bout before?" he asked, unsure whether or not he was being to bold.

"Huh, oh. It's nothing. There's an ancient legend that Salazar Slytherin created a hidden chamber before he left Hogwarts. I 've been looking for it."

Harry would later swear his heart stopped beating at that moment. He looked up at the teen standing in front of him and remembered that this was the future Lord Voldemort. The man who would murder his parents, get Hagrid expelled and cause so much pain and suffering.

Wait, no. He wasn't, not yet. Right now he was Tom, who liked Gryffindors and had held him during his nightmares. What if…

What if he _changed_ Tom. What if he changed _Time_!

Or at least implanted a memory of Harry into Tom's mind, a memory of Harry that he _liked_. So when he went back he could remind Tom. At the very least it would buy him a few seconds.

"Harry…"

'Baby…."

"Sweetheart…"

Harry blinked and broke out of his thinking.

"You like completely spaced out there for a moment." Adrian said, looking down questioningly at the small boy.

Harry gave a small smile, and then looked up into Tom's eyes.

"The Chamber of Secrets, home of a fearsome monster that will obey only parsletongues."

It wasn't the first time Tom had been shocked by Harry, nor would it be the last.

Tom sank into the armchair near the fire. Adrian and Favian looked at Harry in surprise, the name wasn't secret, but not many people knew about the guardian.

Tom picked up the book on Salazer and waved it in Harry's direction.

"Have you read this?"

Harry smirked and shook his head, shivering slightly he slid off the couch and moved closer to the fire. Sitting on the rug in front of it he turned to face them.

"I've been there."

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Hehe, love leaving you guys on edge! Now I'll probably forget about this story for another 4 months or so…

But review anyway, just in case I don't. After all I did give you two chapters in one night!


	9. Chapter 9

Right, well I'm back. Actually don't feel too loved; writing this story is only to prevent me dying of boredom! But I wrote down the plot, YIPPEE, you think. Closely followed by; Dear God it HAS a plot!

Now, any of you that think I own Harry and co should click on the link at the bottom of the page which will tell you what kind of hallucinogenic drugs your on!

SLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINS

Previously on "Time Travel"

Wait…actually I can't be bothered to tell you. Just go back a chapter!

SLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINSROCKSLYTHERINS

Tom's eyes narrowed, which probably wasn't a good sign, thought Harry; rather nervously.

Fortunately Adrian had no desire to have to weather two Tom Tantrums in one day, and decided to intervene. Clapping Tom on the back (which wasn't exactly the best strategy) he looked at Harry

"So was it like an underground secret nightclub-that-everyone-including-the-teachers-knows about. Kinda like the weed that grows on top of the Hufflepuff tower?"

Harry was momentarily distracted by this revelation.

"You mean there's a reason Hufflepuff's always look so out of it?!" he spluttered.

Tom, fuming and desperately trying to work out why; upon being told that someone knew where the Chamber of Secrets was, Adrian decided to talk about the Hufflepuff's herbology experiments. Stood up, hit Adrian on the back of the head, and stalked towards Harry, crouching down until he was all a very scared Harry could see, he lifted Harry's chin with one finger.

"How the FUCK do you know where the Chamber is, and how in MERLIN'S NAME did you get in," hissed a very confused and pissed off Tom.

Harry, feeling extremely frightened, and thinking that it probably wouldn't be a smart idea to inform Tom that it was because he was going to preserve part of his soul in a diary that Harry would destroy, simultaneously killing Tom's basilsik. Settled for a quite, whimper of

"The big snakey thing told me".

Apparently this was pathetic enough to remind Tom that this was _Harry_ he was screaming at. And he was immediately drawn into a hug, about the same time as Auralia came back in!

A shriek of "TOM!" rent the air of the Slytherin common room. But instead of begging for mercy Tom turned with a maniacal grin on his face and started spinning in circles.

And this was how Dominick and the twins found them. Auralia standing by the entrance to the dorms; with a look of complete shock and outrage on her face. Tom spinning around whooping at random intervals, and Adrian and Favian sitting alternatively murmuring

"The big snakey thing!" and "they turned the chamber into a nightclub!".

Well wasn't that short!

I should probably point out that all accusations about Hufflepuffs are completely unfounded! So all you badgers out there calm down!

I would have to be completely out of my mind not to beg for reviews. So one thousand official Tom Marvalo Riddle points to anyone reviews! Hurry limited editions, only while stocks last!!!


End file.
